


Renewal

by NaokoNamikaze



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaokoNamikaze/pseuds/NaokoNamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if God decided that the Archangels needed to relearn what they had forgotten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

Renewal

Teen Wolf x Supernatural

Part One – Halloween

~~~

Danny frowned as he watched Jackson shove Stiles into the lockers again after lacrosse practice. This had been the third time that week alone. But what was more alarming, to Danny at least, was how Scott was just ignoring his best friend’s troubles.

“Hey how are you Stiles?” Danny asked as he walked over to the other teen after the rest of the team had left. “Did you and Scott get into a fight or something?”

Stiles looked up like he’d been punched. “No, well I’m not really sure any more Danny.”

Danny froze at the look of pain on Stiles’ face. “Are you feeling alright Stiles? You don’t look well.”

Stiles just shook his head before standing. “I’m fine, I just have a lot on my mind.”

~~~

Dean frowned as he watched Castiel speaking with one of the other angels.

“Ok so what is with Cas’ sudden popularity amongst his brother?” Dean asked as his younger brother walked up.

“I’m not sure but from what I can understand is the Archangels have been slowly disappearing… or dying…” Sam said as he sat down. “But I don’t really know.”

~~~

Danny kept an eye on Stiles on the lead up to Halloween and was both shocked and appalled at how the other teen was being treated by their so called friends.

Scott was abandoning him to hang out with Allison and more often than not Isaac.

Erica seemed to only talk to him if she wanted his help with something.

Lydia was back to ignoring his very existence.

And Jackson, well Jackson was basically beating Stiles up every day yet no one had seemed to notice.

Finally on Halloween Danny had had enough. He decided he was going to spend the night with Stiles no matter what… and besides it got him away from his abusive uncle.

~~~

“Ok so what’s going on in this town, Sammy?” Dean asked as they sat in yet another crappy little motel.

“The place is called Beacon Hills, and over the last year or so has shown massive amounts of supernatural activity including werewolf attacks and something called a ‘darach’ was sacrificing people.” Sam said with a frown. “By the looks of things there is an actual pack there…”

Dean sat up at the mention of werewolves. “An entire pack? Not just one or two?”

Sam nodded still reading the reports. “And also there was some kind of lizard creature killing people as well.”

“Ok so next stop is Beacon Hills.”

~~~

Stiles sighed as he laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. It was Halloween, his birthday and the anniversary of his mother’s murder. Usually he’d be with Scott but lately Scott had been too busy with his girlfriend to see that Stiles was breaking.

*Ding DONG*

Stiles jumped as the doorbell rang. He knew that the local kids never came to the house on Halloween as they didn’t have candy for them. He stood and walked over to the door only to blink in surprise when he opened it to reveal Danny Mahealani standing there with a sports bag over his shoulder.

“Danny?”

“Hey Stiles, I was wondering if I could stay the night?”

~~~

Dean sighed as he drove his Impala into the parking lot of another cheap motel. He had wanted to make it to Beacon Hills that night but they were all too tired to drive. “Hey Sammy, wake up we need to book a room for the night… at the very least.”

Sam winced as he sat up. “Where are we?”

“Dunno, some little nowhere town. But it had a motel… so I decided to stop.”

Sam just grabbed their bags from the car as he watched Dean go to get a room key.

~~~

Danny and Stiles had been staring at each other for a couple of hours now and as it was nearing midnight they had decided to talk.

“So I was wondering, what is up with your friends?” Danny asked bluntly. “They all seem to have abandoned you again.”

“Apparently I’m no longer good enough for them… just because I am different to them.” Stiles said angrily. “But I thought that Scott would at least remember what today meant… but I guess I was wrong…”

Danny frowned at him. “Isn’t it Halloween? Besides I thought you would have been out trick or treating with the kids…”

Stiles just shook his head. “I haven’t been trick or treating since I was six when my mom died… she always took me.” He smiled sadly, looking over at a framed photo. “That’s my mom… we had decided to go as a fairytale that year…”

“What happened Stiles? If you want to talk about it, of course.” Danny said softly touching Stiles’ wrist. “I’m here for you.”

“We had decided to dress up as Little Red Riding Hood… only I wanted it to be different, so I was Red and mom was the Big Bad Wolf.” Stiles said as he stood to get a photo album out of the bookcase behind Danny. “Apparently I had gender issues as a small child.” He opened the album to show Danny photos of himself wearing mostly dresses and girls’ clothing for the first six years of his life. “This is the last photo I have of my mom, she decided that instead of being a regular wolf she was going to be a werewolf… and that was what got her killed…”

“What do you mean Stiles?”

Stiles just sighed and looked up at the roof. “Werewolves and all that supernatural shit is real… and I didn’t know until a few days ago that my mother’s family are werewolves… amongst other things…” He looked over at Danny again. “There was a Hunter out that night ten years ago, who recognised my mom for what she truly was… She had decided to just wolf out instead of wearing a costume… and she was shot right in front of me… on my birthday of all days…”

Danny stared at Stiles for a moment before leaning over and wrapping his arms around the other boy. “Stiles, it’s ok, I’m here for you.”

~~~

Dean sighed as he watched Castiel speaking to yet another angel that was freaking out about the disappearance of all the archangels. Sam was amused that the other angels had taken to deferring to Castiel. Only it was slowing them down with each stop taking longer to get through.

“I am sorry about this, but it seems I have been chosen to lead the angels until the Archangels return.” Castiel said softly looking away.

“It’s ok, I know we will eventually reach Beacon Hills.”

~~~

Danny woke to find Stiles had changed over night, he had grown enormous white wings which were tipped and speckled with dark brown feathers. His hair had also grown to reach just below his shoulder blades.

“Stiles?? What happened?”

Stiles opened his eyes to look at Danny in surprise. “Well I think I understand why my mother named me Rafał now…”

**Please review this so i know how to improve it.**

Rafał is Polish for Raphael


	2. not an update

Sorry not an update yet...

I have had a change of mind as to the direction of this story.

Please comment on whether or not i should leave Gabriel/Loki alive in the story as he doesn't seem to be really involved in the fighting in the Supernatural universe... I haven't exactly watched all of supernatural but form what I have seen he seems to have left instead of getting involved.

Stiles would then become another archangel possibly Raphael...

Naoko

Gabriel is going to remain himself, with Stiles now becoming Raphael. If anyone has any suggestions for who else should "ascend" please comment. And should i use the traditional seven or the Supernatural four archangels???

**Sorry still not an update. My mother has been very sick recently and i have been caring for her. A question about the story. This story is going to have various different languages in it. Do you want the translation of the words after each sentence in brackets. Ie Mam na imię Naoko. (I am Naoko.) Or at the end of the chapter with a number to check it out. Mam trzynaście lat. (1) (1) I am 13. Please let me know asap as i am currently working on the next chapter.**

**Author's Note:**

> Archangels to date:
> 
> Raphael - Stiles (Teen Wolf)
> 
> Gabriel - Gabriel/Loki (Supernatural)


End file.
